Windfall
by storytellerfromwesteros
Summary: The story of a girl who lost her home, but that will got to war to get it back.
1. Chapter 1

-Should we?

-Probably not. But then again, no one told us not to. Right?

-I guess not.

-Do you have your crossbow?

-I do. Wont your dad get angry?

-He never gets angry.

-Come on then!

I heard our steps echoing in the streets, like the houses were trying to tell on us. I ran so fast, faster than Arianne, but she could keep up with me, maybe a few steps behind. We got to our destination in no time.

-Is he there?

-I can't see anything! Oh, there he is! Look at him!

-Oh gods…What a man…

-Arianne, watch your mouth, they`ll hear you.

-Let them hear! I think Im in love with all of them.

-With all of them? Is that even possible?

-Im the proof! Just look at them! Oooooh Kyreé…

-What?

-Ser Hugo…

-What about him?

-He just arrived.

-Not interested.

-Youre so interested. And I heard daddy say he might even let him marry you if you want to.

-Well, I don't want to marry him. I want to be single forever.

-And never have sex? Like ever ever?

-Ever.

-Liar.

-Am not!

We started running back to the castle and giggling as we ran.

* * *

They were awfully good hosts, but I had a bad feeling. The Martells would be leaving for war sooner than expected, sooner than maybe a month, and Id be going along. Arianne laughed and joked about sex, and men, and marriage, but my departure made it obvious that I would do none of these things, while she was to be left behind, ruling alongside Doran Martell, her father and my adoptive father. The Sand Snakes never got married, why should I? I wanted to fight. Arianne was always the one who was taught how to rule, she had been raised to rule over Dorne when Prince Doran passed away. I had been allowed to do whatever I wanted to do, and once I was finished learning books, I got to learn weapons, and people. I had myself in the account of a good judge of character, and both me and Arianne could manipulate people as easily as stealing and cheating. Dorne wasn't King`s Landing, or any other territory, where women were expected to learn how to be a lady and how to get pregnant, and nothing more. We had permission to do what we wanted, and Prince Doran was permissive to the point where Arianne refused the husbands he proposed to her, and he didn't make her marry them. She had freedom of choice. So did I. When I was 13, Doran told me I could chose whoever I wanted to marry. My home was lost, I didn't have money, I didn't have power, my people were only a couple thousands, lodged in a village they built themselves. I had no army. And I was precious to the army of Dorne. No one could deny that I was the best strategist that they had. My condition as a woman was overlooked once I proved my worth, even in an imaginary situation, a drill if you want. I was 15. Hugo was there, as the Second in Command for the Guard. He was 17 at the time and I couldnt look him in the eye. I never seemed to be able to.

Everything was about light in the main room as I walked in. The huge table was filled with maps and surrounded by the high ranks, the elite of Dorne. As I walked in, everyone looked at me, and lowered their heads as a sign of respect.

-Kyreé.

-Lord Doran.

-Lady Kyreé.

-Ser Hugo.

A shiver ran up and down my spine. That was a first.

-Lannister guarded King`s Landing has been more dangerous. Lord Tywin is dead, Jaime Lannister is crippled, and Cersei is tamed. As for Tyrion, gods know where he is. Its as good as it gets. We should go for it. Rally the army, the banner men, whoever.

-There´s a boy king in the Iron Throne. We have the rightful queen in our hands...

-They have Casterly Rock`s army, and its bigger than ours, the weapons are much more advanced...

-They lost their captain. Lord Kevan is also dead. Can we all at least agree that this is the best moment to strike?

-I agree. We just have to siege them and let them die. We arrive in the middle of the night and just stay there until someone yelds. Tommen if we can.

-Cersei wont let her precious little spawn take the risk.

-Well, I might let him live if the Kingslayer and his bald sister agree to go back to Casterly Rock and stay guarded.

-Do you think they`ll agree? Do you think theyre going to just let us have the Iron Throne?

-Not us.

-So which of the self entitled kings and queens should have the throne?

-Lets vacate it.

-Lets not vacate it and come up with a solution. I want Dorne to be independent, I want to serve King Doran. To keep the peace and as a proof of good will Myrcella marries Tristan as soon as she can.

-Hugo, Kyreé, please.

Doran Martell`s voice was weak and it was filled with pain.

-I dont think, my dear, that the Iron Throne should be vacated. But Hugo, I cant come up with an alternative. If we get the Lannisters and the false king out of King`s Landing, not to mention the Tyrell`s, who very much want to keep Margaery as a queen, there must be a king or queen in the throne.

-Why, Lord Doran? Why not just end this? Why must the Iron Throne and the ass that sits in it rule over the Seven Kingdoms? Why cant you become king, Arianne after you? Dorne should be independent, I agree with Hugo in this. Ser Hugo.

-People wont accept that, Lady Kyreé.

-Its not fair that Seven Kingdoms are under the power and influence of just one person.

-Its what`s been happening.

-Its what caused the war! Two wars! The Mad King, the dragons! People died!

-I dont want more people to die, my dear. But I dont think this is going to be peaceful.

-Declare independence. Please.

-How?

-That doesnt matter. Just do it.

-And risk the invasion?

-Risk it.

-We wont be able to...

-Storms End has most of the High Garden troops right now. Loras Tyrell is dying. Lannisters dont have a captain. Why cant you see it? We can take them.

-And if they siege us?

-They wont. They wont get past the desert if we dont want them to. And I know I dont.

-That... Might work. Just might, Lord Martell. There`s no guarantee that they wont beat us.

-I like those odds.

-I need to think about this. I got a raven from Obaria and Im too old and too ill to think about this right now. Thank you for your advice. You have been most helpful.

Everyone bowed their heads and left the room. I just stayed to get Lord Doran water and to adjust his blanket.

-Do you think this would work?

-I do, father.

-You were always impulsive.

-Yes, I know. Im sorry if...

-No, no. You remind me a lot of my daughter and my nieces. Its funny how you ended up being my daughter after all. I think your parents would be more than proud if they had survived. I think about them often.

-I think about them too. But I dont remember much. I was little. I`ve only known a family, and you`re my father.

His eyes filled with tears and he extended a bloodshot hand to me, which i grabbed carefully.

-Im happy and proud to hear that.

-Its true.

-About someone else, who I suspect is at my door...

-He is the Commander of your guard, my lord...

-Yes, and a very good one. But that is not what I want to discuss. I want to discuss a request he made me.

-What kind of request? The vanguard? He should know better than to ask for my vanguard...

-Your hand in marriage. He asked for your hand in marriage.

My heart started beating so fast I thought I was going to die.

-No.

-My dear, consider his offer. Dont be so definitive.

-My answer is no.

-Think about it.

-No.

-Kyreé, this is not an order, but consider it as such. Think about this. Sleep on it. Discuss it with Arianne.

-Father, I dont want to get married. Not even to him.

-My dear, marriage does not mean you are going to turn into a proper lady and have to stay home.

-Promise?

-Yes. The vanguard is yours either you decide to take Hugo`s offer or not.

-Father?

-Yes?

-Why did he ask for my hand?

-That, my dear, I cant tell you. He has his reasons.

-I am asking him right now what is going through his head...

-See you at dinner, dear?

-Yes, father.

-Dont be too hard on him.

-I`ll try.

I went out the door to find Hugo standing there, looking forwards and looking fierce. I had to admit that he was by far the best looking man I had ever seen. Hazel eyes, sharp features, light brown hair, and an ability to stand being in full body armor since dawn to twilight.

-Ser Hugo, I have received disturbing news concerning yourself.

-Lady Kyreé.

-Why did you ask for my hand?

He stopped looking forward, and lost the stiff pose.

-Lady...

-Oh for gods`sake would you stop?

-Kyreé, I did what I did because...

-Because...?

-Because I want to marry you, for some reason!

-Oh, so you think that Im yours to take, just because you felt like it? Is it because you want to tame me, or show me Im just a girl after all? That I have to be confined to a man? Why dont you go to a brothel? They dont object to any of this.

-I dont want to go to a brothel! I dont want some whore! I want... I want you.

I didnt know what to say, or how I felt about that. I wanted to run, I didnt want to run, my mind was racing and my heart seemed like it wanted to hit his armor, it was beating so hard.

-You do?

-Yes. I thought you knew. I thought everyone knew.

-I didnt.

-Is there an answer?

-There will be, just give me some time to think.

-Of course.

He took my hand and drove it to his lips, laying a soft kiss on my knuckles. I got goosebumps. From all the people in the world, I was the one who had been proposed to. And I was leading the vanguard.

* * *

I chose to wear my simplest yet regal outfit for the announcement. 3 days had gone by since the reunion, and Lord Doran was ready to communicate his decision to the crowd that had gathered in front of the terrace. Arianne was there, in her best outfit, her braid entangled in gold strings. She looked radiant, the crowd couldnt take her eyes off of her. I was used to her getting so much attention, I liked it, because I knew she did too. It had become useful when we wanted to do something or possess something we shouldnt. She was a great bait, and I was great at hiding. I was there solely because I was a high born, not to mention I would be leading the vanguard. He was too tired and too weak to say what he had to say to so many people, so it would be Arianne to make the proclamation. She had cried and insisted. It was fun to watch. She cleared her voice and started.

-People of Dorne, guests from Windfall...-our eyes crossed and I lowered my head, as a sign of thanks for the reference.- There was an attack to our land, to our people. My uncle was brutally murdered in King`s Landing, and we are forced to take action against the Lannisters, who occupy the Iron Throne under false pretenses. Therefore, my father, Lord Doran Martell has decided... Has decided to send our nation to war, to fight the ones who occupy the Iron Throne and to dethrone Tommen Lannister, who calls himself the king. Lord Doran Martell hereby proclaims that he does not see Tommen Lannister as the rightful heir to the Seven Kingdoms, but as a freak...-the crowd shouted so loud against the Lannister, against King`s Landing, against everyone who they could remember as an enemy- generated by incest, and not by King Robert Baratheon. We shall rally our troops and go to King`s Landing, where our brave commanders and soldiers will siege the Red Keep until a representative of the crown yelds. When they do so... We will declare our independence... And proclaim Doran Martell as the king of Dorne. Thank you.

The crowd was still screaming when we entered the castle again.

-You did great!

-You think? I was so nervous.

This kind of girly talk was not our forte, so we stopped and just laughed. Lord Doran entered the room in his special chair and greeted all of us with a smile. Hugo went to help him get settled.

-You did a great job, Arianne, my dear. Thank you. Forgive me for not being able to do this myself.

-It is no trouble, father, it was easy. And somewhat fun.

-Would you excuse me, please?

-Oh Kyreé, dont go. I`ll ask for some refreshments, and we can just talk about this war and everything!

-Arianne, really, I need to rest and I need to think about everything. With your permission.

-Dont say that, you`re as much of a high born as I am! Of course then, rest. I will see you at dinner.

-Thank you. May I go, father?

-Of course. We will see you at dinner.

-Thank you. Excuse me.

I lowered my head and passed Hugo on my way to the door. I just wanted to get some water, and lay my head somewhere, it was hurting so bad. I entered my room and threw myself on my bed, and all of a sudden tears started flowing. I rarely cried, but these tears felt so easy and so justified I couldn't and didn't want to stop them. I was sobbing soon enough, sobbing for everything I had lost, sobbing because I was afraid I would go to King`s Landing and lose my men, my life. Hugo. The pain of what could be yet to come crushed me, and I felt uncertainty. How could I have said all these things about sieges and wars and yields when there was a huge, a massive, a suffocating probability that we weren't going to make out of it alive? I prayed to all the gods, old and new, and I still didnt have confort. Would I ever have? With a sword in my hand, with my island back, when I was back with the Kingslayer`s head? I cried harder and harder every second. I punched my pillows again and again, I wanted to kill someone. The door shot open and the next thing I noticed, I was imprisoned in someone`s arms, unable to carry on my destructive spree.

-What happened? What happened?

I couldnt speak, let alone form a line of thought that could explain what was happening.

-Are you hurt? Is anything hurting? Please say something, you`re scaring me!

-Im... Im... Fine... Jus... Just nervous and scared.- My sobbing had slowed down once I regained composure.

-Is it because of the war? You dont have to go, you can stay here, guarding the city and lord Martell...

-I want to go with you. I just had a moment of weakness. It`s fine, I want to go.

-Think this through, at least. No one would think any less of you. You are the bravest woman I have ever met.

I managed to smile and my eyes met his hazel eyes.

-Thank you.

-Are you better now?

-Yes, I think so. Im sorry for my...You know.

-No problem. Kyreé I...

-You want an answer.

-I wouldnt put it so bluntly, but yes.

-I have it for you.

-And?

-Yes.

His eyes sparkled and I knew mine did the same. His hug tightened, and I was swept off my feet.

-Are you sure? Really sure? I dont want to force you, I...

-Im sure. Im more sure about this than about the siege.

-Oh my gods, I cant believe you... My gods, I must be dreaming.

-You`re not.

-I love you. Do you know that? I love you so much. Always have. I love you.

A different kind of tears were now rolling down my cheeks, stretched in the biggest smile I ever had.

-And I love you.

It was pointless to try. We kissed, at first slow, but then urgently, and then desperately. I had never felt like this. Nor would I ever feel it again if I lost Hugo. But that was miles away from my mind. Why would the future matter when the present made the danger worth experiencing?

* * *

-We missed dinner.

-Hell with dinner.

He laid soft kisses from my neck to my shoulder.

-I cant believe you let me have the vanguard without protesting.

-You`re wrong, I did protest. To no avail, I should add. You do know the vanguard is going to suffer more casualties. And if they find out you are the leader...

-I rather die in this war than die from anything else.

-I rather you dont die, how is that?

-I dont know, Hugo. Chances are...

-Chances are I ask Lord Martell to lock you somewhere around here.

-Chances are the engagement is off if you dare.

-I knew you would say that. What if you die? What happens then?

-Im dead...?

-What happens to me?

-You move on with your life and find someone else. Maybe father will name you Hand and even marry you to Arianne.

-Do I look like I want Arianne?

-What man doesnt?

-Me?

I laughed and turned to face him.

-Stop. I get the idea.

I got up and fetched my clothes, putting them on afterwards.

-Should I be worried about the fact you seem eager to get rid of me?

-Dont go there. You got more than I wanted you to have tonight.

-Im sorry.

-Dont be. Get your clothes on, we are going to ask father if we can get married somewhere in the next few days.

-Already?

-Yes. Any objection?

-Not at all.

We got married two days later, with no ceremony attached. No guests were invited. Nobody knew what we had done except for my father.

And then we picked up swords, bows, hammers, whatever we could find to protect ourselves from Death. Thousands and thousands of brave men went northeast. Dorne was left to be protected by sand and warmth. I never said good bye to Arianne, I never told her me and Hugo were married. She didnt need to know, it wouldnt affect her.

* * *

_The battle known as Lone Call shaped Windfall`s story forever. Lady Marye Arryn and her daughter, crazed by grief and pain, proclaimed the small merchant island as a kingdom, and warned Casterly Rock that they were no longer under their power and influence. The small army the two women put together was in dire need of weaponry, not to mention organization and even food. But none of that came, and the army was subdued by the Lannister force of only three hundred men. Lady Marye was sentenced to death for her later discovered severe crimes such as manslaughter against her own people. Lady Vykstra was sentenced to a much more painfull death. She was to serve the rest of her life aboard merchant ships headed to Valyria, now mostly known for being the place of origin of House Targaryen. It is said that Lady Vykstra died of exaustion, trying to run from captivity. The truth however, is that Vykstra Arryn-Lannister died from a much different and much more evil cause. The first attacks of the people known as Dark Men are dated around the time of her death, and the boat she was boarded in at the time was never found. The name of that boat was «Lion Cave»._


	2. Chapter 2

-Extinguish the fires. I dont want anyone to know we`re approaching.

-Their Master of Secrets most have told them we`re coming already. They knew Stannis was coming in...

-Stannis is a king, he has been spied on.

-Who assures us we havent been too?

-Both Lannisters and Tyrells are too troubled to even think about us.

I was listening to the conversation from afar and I could already tell none of them was right. I could sense something was wrong, but not necessarily amongst enemy lines. The air was cold, the wind pushed us towards our destination, everything seemed right. And then, one by one, the torches were no longer lighten. All the lights died, and not a word was spoken. Everything was silent. And then I heard a voice coming from the boat next to mine.

_Gentle Mother, font of mercy...  
_

More voices joined, and I heard my own voice say the words.

_Gentle Mother, font of mercy,  
save our sons from war, we pray,  
stay the swords and stay the arrows,  
let them know a better day.  
Gentle Mother, strength of women,  
help our daughters through this fray,  
soothe the wrath and tame the fury,  
teach us all a kinder way._

And by the end of the prayer, I could see the Red Keep. Like us, there were no lights in the castle, and only ocasional torches lit the high walls. I repeated the prayer to myself and looked down to look at the bracelet that simbolized my commitment, my marriage. Hugo had an exact copy of this, a leather braid, that was made by a soldier that was somewhere in a boat behind me. i didnt know if these tokens were usual or not, although I knew our marriage was uncommon for the fact it was for love, and not duty. The Tully words came to my head:_ Family, Duty, Honor._ I wish I could take those words as mine, that for some reason I could magically change my House and my last name._ Family, Duty, Honor_ sounded so familiar.

* * *

-How are you, your grace?

-Im fine, dont worry.

-Not even nervous?

-Not even nervous. Not for me at least.

-For whom then?

-You. My people. Dornish people. Everyone.

-And why not yourself, my queen?

-I have no idea. And dont call me queen, please. Until we go back home, until we have our home back, Im nothing more than your commander.

-A female commander. Most uncommon.

-I worked for it. I can do this as well if not better as any man.

-I dont doubt it, your grace. That is why we chose to follow you in the vanguard. Most men would say no to follow you instead of Ser Hugo or anyone else.

-Im scared for him too.

-You could have told us you had married him, your grace.

-How do you know?

-I have known you since you were a little baby, pulling on your mother`s skirts so she would kiss your cheek. Since their death and the attack, I have never seen you smile like you smile now, around him. And that bracelet... My son made the pair, and I can see what`s the purpose.

-Are you afraid? For your sons and yourself?

-Mostly for them, your grace. What I fear the most isnt my death. I know they would mourn me, but they would go on with their lives and eventually be able to forget I was ever here. As for me, I know that if one, or two of them die today, or tomorrow, I will never be able to walk again, to live again. When you become a mother you will understand. The loss of something so precious takes your soul away.

I caressed my bracelet and then my stomach. Would I ever be a mother? Did it even matter? I was being a mother right now, a mother to my army, to my vanguard, to this man that had followed the little girl that asked for innocent kisses to a mother that had later died a horrible death. Who could worry about a new life that was in gods`hands instead of worrying about a thousand new born sons that would be soon laid to final rest?

* * *

_Nobody was expecting anything from Windfall island after the Lone Call Battle, but yet, the resiliency of the little territory soon became legendary. 50 years after the battle, when Lannisters and Targaryens and Arryns and Baratheons were at eachothers throats, a small group of people inhabited the island, planted the seeds of progress, and revived the old sea port, failing, however, to restore its old glory and strength. The crops grew strong, and so did the people. Families grew, and as they did, the population established a specific kind of government (...) which contemplated no king or queen or any kind of higher, divine, power. Everything would be decided and voted on an Assembly. This government however instigated chaos, and Windfall fell into chaos. Yet, the degree of organization of this chaos was so sublime no one perceived it as wrong. Until Sebastion Spearfyre rebeled against the influence groups that had formed the system. A system that included rape and murder in order to make them rise to power. Sebastion Spearfyre, first of his name, King of Windfall and Its Lands, Protector of the Passageway, and Lord Paramount of the Southeast Islands, is presently known as «The Saviour King». His wife Lanna and his daughter Kyreé were proclaimed royalty by popular demand. Queen Kyreé, currently living in Dorne, and acting as Commander of Arms, as well as Strategist and Counselor, added the title «Follower of Wills», to honor her father`s rise to power, and to demonstrate the supremacy of the people. Unfortunately (...), our Queen, refered popularly as «Queen of Ashes», has no chance of regaining her land. About the attacks that led to this situation, you will not find any reference in this book. _


	3. Chapter 3

The clash of swords was so intense and so loud my ears were buzzing. I could see flashes of the battle, but my eyes refused to let me see it all. I heard screaming, I heard every death that occured, but the Lannister troops were so weak. I never thought anyone could say that, but their weakness was shocking. My heart was singing, louder and louder, because I knew that the battle was won. I didnt know for how long we had been fighting, but I knew there was a hint of sun in the sky.

My sword had blood and insides in it, my left side ribs were probably broken. I had killed, murdered, more than seven men. One for each divinity. The sun rose a bit more, and our movements were now more evident. The sun was pink, and the sweat dripped from every pore in my body. That`s when I saw it. The flowered knights, the Tyrell host. For a split second I was scared. So scared. But then the flowered knights started charging against the Lannister troops. One by one, every soldier dressed in burgundy fell, and the river turned red, a colour of wine and defeat.

And then it all went black.

* * *

-Should I, for no reason, believe you are who you say you are?

-How can I prove to you that I am who I say I am, my lady?

- Why are you in Dorne? Why are you a Commander? You are a woman.

- So are you, my lady. And yet, here you are, after betraying the Royal Family, and dethroning your grandaughter`s husband, as well as the Queen Regent, who are now, as I understand, prisioners.

Lady Ollena`s smile brodened, as did Margaery`s.

-I thought you were dead.

-Thanks to all seven god`s, my lady, I am not.

-What became of your parents, child?

-My parents were killed in the attacks, my lady. Only I and a few more were able to survive.

-I`m sorry for your loss, even after all these years.

-Thank you, my lady.

-What should I do to Doran Martell`s pretention to the throne?

-He does not have one, my lady,

-He doesnt? Most curious. Why did he attack our walls then?

-My lady, excuse the correction, but we were attacking Lannister walls, not Tyrell walls. Queen Margaery was not our target, King Tommen was. We are just looking to avenge my uncle Oberyn, who was killed in duel by the Mountain. We were also looking for revenge on the death of Queen Elia and her children.

-As I understand it, Oberyn was killed in a fair combat.

-Fair or not fair, my lady, he was killed before he got revenge for Elia. My father, Lord Doran, and his daughter, Arianne, thought it was only... fitting that we dethroned Tommen Lannister and his mother, the Queen Regent Cersei Lannister. After all, there has been proof that Tommen is the spawn of incest between Cersei and Jaime Lannister, therefore not the legal heir to the Iron Throne.

-And who is, child?

-According to Westeros`laws, Stannis Baratheon is. But forgive me, my lady, we did not come here to make politics, or to judge on who is to be the king or queen of the Seven Kingdoms. We came to ask for something more, something simpler, that we want to make official once and for all.

-And what would that be?

-Independence, my lady. For Dorne. And for Windfall as well.

-Do you plan to return to that island? Is that safe?

-I intend to ask for my father`s help for a little longer, my lady. Just to get us back on our feet.

-And will you still use that title you came up with?

-What title, my lady?

-Follower of Wills. Is that your wish? To continue to follow your people`s will?

-Yes, my lady.

-That is most curious. We do not rule like that in Westeros.

-My lady, Windfall was built and raised in independence. We do not belong in Westeros. Your ways and your laws forget about the people and forget about their will. I do not think like that. My father and my mother were chosen to rule, not because of heritage or because of a war. They were chosen because they were considered the best people out of the people. If my people someday determine Im not the one they want to represent them and their wishes, then I will resign and someone else will take my place.

-I think that is wonderful.

Margaery spoke for the first time and her voice was so soft and beautiful I immediately decided my voice was an abortion, and I doubted if I could answer.

-Thank you, your grace.

-We should take our people into consideration. I think a lot has been learned from both Joffrey and Aerys Targaryen. Why dont we let the people choose between us and Stannis, grandmother?

-No one will accept that.

-Make them. We can do it, only good things will come from that.

-Your father would never allow it.

-My father isnt the king. I am the queen.

-We will discuss this later. Lady Kyreé, we cant make you independent. I am not a queen, I am not the regent, and my grandaughter is nothing more than the wife of a dethroned king. I have, however, a solution. This has yet to be discussed with Stannis Baratheon, if he`s willing to do so. I propose the following: Stannis can have King`s Landing and all the territories that dont include Dorne and Highgarden. I will not care about the Iron Islands, I simply can not stand these people. I want peace in Dorne and Highgarden, and I want them to be separated from Westeros. I dont care about anything else, and I think my family doesnt either, after all that has happened. I would give the North to that sweet girl, Sansa Stark, but she is nowhere to be seen, and she is married to a Lannister. Stannis, if he has a brain, will accept my conditions. And Highgarden and Dorne are to celebrate a contract of alliance. We would be part of the same kingdom in theory, given that we would work in straight cooperation, but there would be two kings, or queens. As for Windfall, it can indeed be restored to you, if you so desire. As for your role in this battle, that gave us the fall of the Lannisters, I am willing to offer you all the help you will need, as well as a marriage with my grandson, Willas...

-My lady, excuse me but... That is a very gentle offer but I`m already married.

-You are? How entertaining. Well, doesnt matter. I`ll marry Willas to Arianne then. And I will have none of Doran`s arguments.

-My lady, can I join the rest of my army? Please?

My stomach turned and I was taken over by the sensation I was going to throw up. I havent had any news of Hugo. I hadnt seen him since we had left Dorne. I felt tears in my eyes already, my heart was racing and my legs were weak.

-Yes, of course. They are in the dinning room, we got them some food.

-Thank you so much, my lady. For everything. Your grace.

I was glued to the floor for a couple seconds and then I ran to the door and didnt stop until I reached a servant, whom I asked where the dinning room was. I followed her instructions while I ran even faster, and I stormed into the room like I was posessed. I looked for Hugo and I couldnt find him. And then I saw him from a distance. His armour was nowhere to be seen, he only had a tunic and short pants on, and had boots on. He had a big cut in his arm, and i could see blood staining his chest. But he was walking around trying to help with the injured. Tears ran down my cheeks and I think I passed out, because I dont remember anything until I was in his arms, and we were on a boat. I heard the waves crashing against our boat, and my head was so light. All of a sudden, my brain woke up, and I stood up, realizing that I hadnt gotten a straight answer from Lady Ollena. I was going home without an answer, I had let my fether down.

-Did she say anything?

Hugo seemed to wake up all of a sudden.

-Who? Who said what?

-Lady Ollena. About our request.

-She said she was summoning Lord Stannis. She asks Lord Doran for an audience within six months. We did the best we could, love.

-Are the Lannisters gone?

-Yes. They will be prisioners for the rest of their life. When Ser Jaime comes back, which he will, he will be made prisioner as well.

-How far are we from Dorne?

-A day, if not hours.

I sat back down in his lap, and felt his strong arms surrounding me. We were alone in a cabin, a few miles away from home, and our mission had succeeded. Allies sat in the Iron Throne now, and we were going to be independent. I had Hugo, my father was expecting me, and so was Arianne. I was going to have my island back. My life back.

Thank gods I was going home.

* * *

_House Spearfyre: one of the newest Houses in Westeros, established after Sebastion Spearfyre was chosen to rule by the people of Windfall. Their words however, were established later, by the heiress to the throne, Queen Kyreé, the Queen of Ashes. _

_Spearfyre, Sebastion: __first of his name, King of Windfall and Its Lands, Protector of the Passageway, and Lord Paramount of the Southeast Islands._

___(Montague) Spearfyre, Kyreé: ____first of her name, Queen of Windfall and Its Lands, Protector of the Passageway, and Lady Paramount of the Southeast Islands. Follower of Wills. Queen Kyreé was wed to Ser Hugo Montague, High Commander of the Dornish Guard, of House Montague. Words: Never fall, never fail, never lose. _


	4. Chapter 4

15 years have passed since everything happened. I am now 32, and my first born, my boy, Sebastion Doran, is now 10 years old. He is strong, and handsome like his father, who waited long years for his coming. Ever since we got back from King`s Landing, we had been praying for a child. But the god`s didnt seem to ablige. Arianne married Willas Tyrell, and my father came to die 25 days after their wedding. We burried him in the desert, like he always wanted. The warm sand would shelter and protect him forever, like it was fitting for the King of Dorne. With his last breath, he said, while smiling «Tell Oberyn we are independent». None of us was strong enough, brave enough, to tell him his brother was dead. He had allucinations with my uncle close to the end. And with Elia too. The dead surrounded him, taking him to the grave, step by step. And all we could do was hold his hand and kiss him good bye. Even Hugo cried. He didnt have a father either, he had been an orphan since he was 13. Arianne was now the queen, and ruled over Dorne like her father did before her. She was, however, more interested in her husband, for whom she developed a love larger than life. They had two children and another one on the way by the time Stannis Baratheon recognized the North to Rickon Stark. His brother Brandon and his sister Arya were not found. Sansa Stark became Lady of the Vale, and as far as I know, she was happy, and the mother of four children. As for the Lannisters, Cersei died in captivity, and was followed by her brother Jaime not a day after. Tommen was given to Stannis Baratheon to serve as a squire, and Myrcella married my brother Tristan. They now had three children.

I had Windfall back within a year. My people cleared the land and rearranged it, so we could live there again. I decided to change the island`s name. I decided a lot of things. Hugo was the captain of my guard, commander of my army. We have two children beside Sebastion: Visenya, named after a personal hero of mine, and Cedric, named after Hugo`s father. They were all healthy, and safe, and beautiful. Visenya wanted to see dragons ever since she could talk. I told her stories about the Mother of Dragons across the Sea, who had vanished from the earth ever since her dragon Drogon had fleeted. The other two were dead, killed by scared people. Some stories say she is preparing to take Westeros, with Fire and Blood, some say she dies. I dont know what to think. But my little girl insists that Daenerys is alive, and that Drogon will carry her to Westeros, to occupy the Iron Throne, vacated after Stannis Baratheon died without a male descendant. Every House in Westeros had declared some kind of independence. Our alliance with the Tyrells was growing strong.

I am currently expecting my fourth child, and Lady Ollena Tyrell died five days ago. Hugo is 34, and he is teaching Sebastion and Cedric how to ride horses. Viserya refuses to do so, and says she will only ride a dragon. So Hugo made her a dragon out of wood, and that made her smile. She rarely smiled. That was my blood acting on her. When I decide to resign or when I die, the population will choose among them the new King or Queen. I cant force any of them to marry or have a family. They are free. They are free to change the island`s name again, and even our words, that I established. They are free, my people is free.

* * *

_House Spearfyre: one of the oldest Houses in Westeros. One of the forgers of the Queens Alliance, that united the Kingdoms of High Garden, Dorne and Riseash. First King: Sebastion Spearfyre, ____first of his name, King of Windfall and Its Lands, Protector of the Passageway, and Lord Paramount of the Southeast Islands. Sebastion Spearfyre is known as the Savior King and his daughter Kyreé, ____first of her name, Queen of Windfall and Its Lands, Protector of the Passageway, and Lady Paramount of the Southeast Islands, Follower of Wills, Lady Commander of the Risen Army, Queen of Ashes, stand as the most important rulers of Riseash island._

_________(Montague) Spearfyre, Kyreé: __________first of her name, Queen of Riseash and Its Lands, Protector of the Passageway, and Lady Paramount of the Southeast Islands, Follower of Wills, Lady Commander of the Risen Army, Queen of Ashes,celebrator of the Queens Alliance. Queen Kyreé birthed four children and died at the age of 109 years. Her husband, Ser Hugo Montague, died 6 days prior. It is said that with her last breath, our Saint Queen said «Forever free, forever united». Her daughter Visenya was chosen in Popular Assembly as the heiress to the throne. _

___________________Spearfyre, Visenya: ____________________first of her name, Queen of Riseash and Its Lands, Protector of the Passageway, and Lady Paramount of the Southeast Islands, Follower of Wills, Lady Commander of the Risen Army. _

_______________________________________(...)_

_______________________________________Spearfyre, Hugo, Kyreé: first of his name, second of her name. King and Queen of Riseash. The first combined regents of Riseash. _

_______________________________________The House motto has been the same ever since our Saint Queen was 12 years of age. _

_______________________________________Our words: We Walk On Fire._

* * *

**Hi! Now that my fic is done, I would love to have your opinions! Please submit them if you have anything to say! Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
